Oh to forget the past
by dancingwithinbrokendreams
Summary: Kisa, a former friend and classmate of Lupin, Sirius, and James is asked to deliver a message to Sirius. What happens when their troubled past comes raging to the surface? Old feelings are discovered and problems arise.


**HEY! Well…I managed to post a story out of sheer luck because my computer is a whore bag. Anyway…this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. To tell you the truth I stopped liking HP a while back but my friend the moonlitfire got me into it again! Well, hope you like this story! Review! FLAMERS WELCOME! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

I walked into the bar that my friend had told me to meet him at. I brushed my waist length, ebony hair from my eyes and scanned the room, ignoring the people staring and whistling in my direction.

"Kisa over here!" I turned my piercing gold eyes to the brown haired man sitting in the corner, waving me over. His hazel eyes twinkled as I glided to his booth and slid across from him. "Still the same as ever." He smiled causing the dimples on his cheeks to show. I nodded half to myself and watched the waiter, a boy in his teenage years, nervously walk up to our table and give me a wavering smile.

"What would you like?" I stared at the boy who shifted nervously.

"She'll have a glass of milk." The boy nodded and scurried off.

"Mark…you ordered for me." I pointed out. Mark gave me a smile and nodded.

"Well, you weren't going to say you wanted some milk in a bar, it embarrasses you." Mark laughed.

"Damn right." I muttered as the boy rushed back with the glass of milk and set it down. I watched him linger for a minute before he scurried to the counter. I sighed and lifted the milk to my lips, letting the cold wash into my mouth and slide down my throat. I loved milk. After downing half the glass I looked at Mark expectantly.

"Well? What do you want?" I asked, shifting in my seat and tugging my hip hugger jeans up a bit to try and cover the exposed skin on my back.

"Do I have to want something when I ask you out for a drink? Maybe I just want to be with the most beautiful girl in the world. Or maybe I wanted to get you completely drunk, bring you to my hotel and have my way with you." I smirked as the man behind me sputtered, having choked on his beer from this comment.

"Now why don't I believe that? Oh I remember, you have a husband." I said tapping his wedding ring. Mark blushed and nodded.

"Right, I forgot you knew about that." He laughed as the man behind me choked on his beer again. "I need you to deliver a message." He said leaning forward.

"Alright, to whom?"

"It's not going to be simple. It might…bring up some old memories." Mark whispered.

"I think I can handle it." I said also leaning forward so I could hear the name. Mark mumbled something. "What?" I asked.

"I need you to bring a message to an old friend, and escaped convict." My eyes opened wide and I felt like I just had the air knocked out of me.

"No. You can't mean…" I watched Mark nod his head slowly.

"Yes, Sirius Black."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sirius glared angrily at the bolted door and shifted from the chair to the couch.

Where was he? Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Sirius to jump up. Two more knocks came and the door unbolted. In strode Lupin. Sirius stood up quickly and gave Lupin his best glare, his shoulder length black hair fell softly to his pale shoulders and he held a whiskey bottle in his right hand. Lupin gave Sirius a look over. He wore no shirt, leaving a clear view of his muscular chest.

"You've been drinking again." Lupin sighed as he reached for the bottle that Sirius stubbornly clung to. Using a spell, Lupin managed to get the bottle away. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose in disgust as he threw it in a nearby trashcan.

"I want to go out." Sirius grumbled as Lupin steered him to the kitchen.

"I know, but Dumbledore said…" Lupin began.

"I don't give a gremlin's ass what Dumbledore said, I'm sick of this dirty old place. I want fresh air, I want to see Harry and I want…" Sirius paused as he began shivering from the cold. Deciding he was too drunk to call in the shirt himself (and not wanting Sirius near a wand after the last time he got drunk), Lupin called it in for him and forced him into it. "It's boring doing nothing but watching Mundungus sleep his life away."

"And it's no fun watching you drink yours away." Lupin stated calmly. "Now, I have some good news. Dumbledore has given you permission to leave this place on one condition, you are to remain in you animangus (SP?) form and stay in Hogsmade." Sirius mumbled something dark beneath his breath before nodding.

"Alright fine." Sirius growled before getting up and stumbling to his room.

**REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed!!!! Flamers welcome. **


End file.
